


Happy Birthday, Cas!

by Buried_alive87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Husbands, Love, M/M, Sweet, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has researched when Castiel's birthday is, with the help of some friends and family. Cas has no idea that he gets to have his first birthday with the people he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend Mallory, for it is almost her birthday! Happy birthday, Mallory! I hope you enjoy it!

When I wake, I’m alone in our bed. My hand searches for my husband’s warmth, but I only find cold sheets. I sigh and snuggled further into the blankets, trying to stay warm in the cool room. The bunker was always a little chilly; it was going to take some getting used to feeling hot or cold. Since I became human, everything was different. I don't think I will ever get used to having to use the bathroom. I sigh, realizing I needed to do just that, and climb out of bed, grabbing one of Dean’s jackets out of the closet on the way. After leaving the restroom, I went in search of my husband. I found him in the kitchen, working on something.  
“Dean.” I said sleepily. He froze and spun around quickly.  
“Cas! You scared me!”  
“Sorry, Dean. What are you doing?” I asked, seeing a large spoon with chocolate dropping off of it onto the floor. “You're making a mess, Dean.” He hurriedly puts the spoon behind him in a bowl. "Ummm...I'm not doing anything. What are you talking about?" He says quickly. I shake my head and walk towards him for some morning snuggles. Dean commands me to stop where I am, and walks to me, wheeling me out of the room. “You have to stay out of the kitchen until I say so.” He says, bringing me into his arms. He smells so good; he smells like cinnamon, and Dean. I grab fistfuls of his shirt when Dean tries to move back, refusing to let him leave my arms. He chuckles, and brings a hand up to twine it in my hair, pulling my head back. He kisses me sweetly, before pressing me gently against the wall behind me. He brings his lips back to mine, his tongue tracing my lips, begging for entrance. I open my mouth, kissing him back teasingly. He pulls his head back, looking at me. “No kitchen. Go back to bed. Watch some Netflix.”  
“Dean, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You are lying.” I raise an eyebrow at him accusingly.  
“Okay, I'm doing something. But it's a surprise.”  
Sam walks into the room with a gift of some kind, and a sack full of stuff. Dean shoves me back towards our bedroom. “Stay in our room until I say so.”  
“Or what?” I challenge  
“Oh, someone's a little bit sassy this morning. I'll have to give you a nice spanking later if you don't behave.” He whispers into my ear. I feel shudders shoot down my spine and grin at him. “Maybe I'll have to misbehave then.” Dean rolls his eyes and points at our bed. I obey, going to sit on the bed, turning on the TV. 

I must have fell asleep again, because I awaken to Dean crawling into bed with me, pulling me close. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He says, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his warm embrace, inhaling his scent. I feel his fingers trace up and down my spine softly, before pulling my face up for a kiss. I smile at him and snuggle my face into his chest again. “So why do I have to stay in here?” I ask, pulling my face back to look at my husband’s beautiful features.  
“You’ll see soon enough.” He says grinning, pushing me onto my back, and straddling my waist, before laying on top of me, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. He rubs his nose two or three times before peppering my neck with kisses. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. I could never get enough of Dean Winchester if I tried. He suddenly sits up, pulling me up with him and smiles at me. “I love you Cas. So much.”  
“I love you too, Dean.” I lean forward, kissing him softly. Dean crawls off of me, and takes my hand, pulling me towards the door. I scramble off the bed, feeding off of his sudden excitement. He pulls me towards the dining area, and has me close my eyes.  
“So I did something for you Cas. Something you’ve never had before.” Dean says shyly.  
“What?” I ask curiously, bouncing lightly on my toes.  
“Almost there!” He says, still pulling me towards our destination. “Okay, you can open your eyes!”  
I open my eyes and see several of our friends and family surrounded by dozens of bright colored balloons, decorations, and brightly wrapped boxes. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAS!” Everyone shouts. I glance at Dean in surprise, who is looking at me intently.  
“I did a bunch of research, with some help of course, and we figured out when your birthday was. We’ve been planning this for two months.”  
I feel my heart swell with the joy and love I have for this man. I take his hand, and turn to our friends and family. 

“Come on, Cas. Let's go to bed, baby.” Dean says, picking me up off of the couch. I am completely exhausted, and slightly drunk from the party. I nuzzle my nose into Dean’s neck and sigh happily.  
“Thank you, Dean. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Cas.” Dean reaches the door to our room. He lays me on my side of the bed, and pulls my shoes off my feet. He helps me get out of my jeans, and covers me with blankets. I hear him shed his own clothes before climbing into bed next to me. I scoot up to Dean, and he wraps his arms around me, kissing my head. I smile and nuzzle his chest.  
“Goodnight, Dean.”  
“Goodnight, my angel.” As I'm drifting off to sleep, I hear Dean whisper “You are everything to me, Cas. You are the sun in my life. Without you, I'm nothing. Thank you for choosing me to be your husband.” I smile with the thoughts that I'm truly the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww. So fluffy. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
